Fais Do Do
by StrawberryXShine
Summary: Mello and Near are living together. Mello has learned everything there is to know about the small boy. Especially what to do when his tears are falling. Has been continued! NearXMello. Slight OOC
1. Fais Do Do Near

Many people depicted Near as utterly emotionless and cold. The few people who ever actually knew him would describe him like paper. Fragile, white, and blank. While he was working he stared at the many screens illuminating him in their glow with a blank stare. Empty. Dark. Lifeless. He gave the same stare to his toys. He gave the same stare to people.. most of the time.

Mello knew a different gaze of course. He knew that Near was not emtionless deep down. But he had been raised to be apathetic. In a detective's line of work you had to be. You couldn't break down everytime you saw a mangled girls body, dead, raped, and gutted. You coudln't cringe everytime you saw deep ugly red bullet wounds. You couldn't lock yourself in the bathroom and vomit and cry everytime you saw a charred body of a baby lying lifeless in it's burnt crib.

You had to lock yourself away fro the world. Hide away your very soul and offer up the only purity you had. Your emotions.

Mello and Near lived together now that the Kira case was over. So there was not one part of Near Mello hadn't seen. They were lovers. So Mello knew Near was capable of emotions. He just kept them hidden away. When they kissed or made love or cuddled close beneath the sheets locked away from the cruel world that haunted them carefully shrouded by thick walls and locked doors, Those were the times that Near felt all the good feelings, He felt love and happiness. He felt contentment and stability. But mostly he just felt good in general as he was held close in Mello's arms basking in all the emotions he could never indulge in outside of their cozy home.

But Near also felt the bad emotions. He felt the fear of the knowledge that there were bad people in the world he would harm him. There was the sadness that came with so many images of death and pain. The sadness that every orphan felt of a lost family. He was haunted by vicious thoughts plaguing his mind and the weight of the entire world upon his shoulders. And there was the absolute fear that he would lose Mello.

Expressing love was his outlet for the good emotions.. crying was for the bad.

The first time Near had done it Mello had sworn the devil had possessed him or something. Never before had he seen the white haired boy cry. And Mello had no idea what to do. But over time he began to learn. He learned what soothed the tears and erased the pain. He understood that pent-up emotions eventually poured out. And that it was healthy for Near to cry the way he did. But he couldn't stop his heart from twisting in his chest when he heard the pitiful sobs.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night when it started. They had finally finished work for the day. Yes. _They_. Mello had given in after much persuasion. They had not become L as everyone had wanted. L was dead. And the world knew it. But now there was M and N. They had had to prove themselves to the world. No one believed they would be as good as the original L. And they weren't. They were _better. _But I digress...

They had just gotten home and had enjoyed a nice dinner of rice and chicken. Then some chocolate cake especially for a certain blond addict. They had gone into the living room and curled up on the couch together to watch tv. They never watched the news together. It was only a reminder of work.  
Mostly it was channel surfing. They would flip through cartoons and reality shows. Cooking shows or soap operas. It never really mattered to them as long as it was something to get their minds away from the stress of saving countless lives.

They were curled up on the couch together. Mello's arm wound tightly around Near's small waist other hand busy with holding a chocolate bar to his mouth as he contently chewed on the sweet treat. Near was snuggled into Mello one hand on his the other holding the remote. They sat in silence together for a few minutes. Then Mello felt it.

It was a soft shaking. He could feel it beneath his hand as it rested on Near's hip. The little trembles that rocked his body. He looked over to view Near's face easy illuminated by the bright room's light.

There were large hot crocodile tears spilling from his slate gray eyes. They rolled down soft pale cheeks that were slowly turning pink. The small baby nose twitched slightly as he tried not to sniffle.  
This was stage one of Near's crying. It was silent. It was just a light shaking and heavy tears. Mello frowned deeply and went to kiss his lovers head. He knew better than to ask why Near was crying. The small teen would simply shake his head and divert his gaze.

Near stood up after a moment speaking in a soft shaky voice as he tried to control it. "I-i'm..... going to take a … shower." Mello only nodded and mumbled an "alright then". He looked after Near as the albino shuffled down the hallway to the bedroom. Then stood up and got to work..He knew by the time Near got into the shower he would go into stage two of crying. Heavy sobs that racked his small fragile body. He would get a fever from heavy crying and a migraine. Then his body would calm down for a few seconds and go into stage three. But we'll get to that later. Right now we'll discuss what Mello was doing.

Mello went into the bedroom and pulled back the covers from the bed. He stripped the bed of all the sheets and after a few minutes of grunting and struggling got the mattress off the bed. From there he dragged the heavy thing into the living room and leaned it against a wall. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up all the blankets, an old fan, and a stuffed bear with tattered brown fur and one eye missing. He took a single blanket that had been laying on Near's side of the bed and put it in the dryer. He set it to ten minutes then went back into the living room putting the other stuff on the couch.  
He moved the coffee table against a wall so that there was a large space between the tv and the couch.  
Then he carefully laid the mattress on the floor and remade the bed. Eggcrate first. Then silk black sheets. Four carefully fluffed pillows. Two on top of the other on his side and one on Near's side. The fourth pillow lay next to the bed on Near's side. Then went their large black comforter. He made sure to carefully fold it over so that it didn't cover Near's side. From there he put the teddy bear on extra pillow from earlier. He plugged in the fan and set it next to Near's side as well cutting it onto the lowest setting even though it was mid-january and it was already _freezing _as it wa.

He stood up hearing the dryer beep and the bathroom door open simultaneously. He looked down the hall into the bedroom to see Near standing in front of the bathroom door towel clutched tightly around himself and body racking with uncontrollable sobs. This was stage three. Uncontrollable harsh uneven sobs that left Near gasping for air. His fever had probably increased by now and he felt nauseated. Hot burning tears that rolled down his face dripped onto the end of his chin and fell forward onto the floor. Thank god Mello knew exactly what to do by now. He pulled the warmed blanket from out of the dryer and walked over to Near's naked pale form standing alone in the dark bedroom. Mello gently pulled the towel from Near's desperate gasp making a small shhhh noise as Near tried to protest. Keyword: _tried. _The noise really was just a strangled sob followed by a whimper then a quick gasp for air. Mello threw the towel to the side and wrapped the warm cream colored blanket around Near's pathetic naked form.  
The blanket was older than Near himself. He had arrived at the orphange one night naked and wrapped up in it. It was his mothers apparently and meant a lot to him. Mello couldn't think of a single night he had slept without it.

He picked Near's desperately sobbing body up like a small child and carried it into the living room. He set Near down on the mattress and tries to stand back up only to have the small boy tighten his grip around his neck. " Near.. you've got to let go." he said gently trying to remove the thin arms snaked around his neck. "I've got to cut the light's off now you have to let go for just a minute..." Mello's voice was unusually gently. Like he was talking to a small child. Which in a way I suppose he was. Near reluctantly let go only to reach down and pull his bear close biting on the end of one of it's ears to stifle his sobs. Mello stood up and went across the room cutting off the lights. He picked up the tv remote and dimmed the volume so it was just audible then went over to the mattress and stripped down to his boxers. He then crawled under his covers and reached over to Near. Mello carefully laid Near back onto the bed tucking the warm blanket around his shaking body. He then pulled the sheets up over that and pulled the comforter only to Near's waist. Then he wrapped his arms around the small quivering boy holding him close.

Near slowly began to calm down. The warm blanket soothing his aching trembling body. The warmth from his blond lovers arm holding him close. His favorite teddy bear L had given him when he was seven clutched tightly between two small white hands. And then the soft gently air blowing onto his hot fevered forehead rustling around white curls so they blew out of his tear-stained face. He could faintly hear a laughing audience from the tv and his sobs slowly stopped but tears continued to fall. Near absolutely hated these crying binges. They made him feel so weak and helpless. He felt terrified and awful. He sniffled a few times and coughed a little aching head relaxing into his pillow as Mello held him.

Mello knew his little white love had calmed down considerably slowly working his way into Stage Four. Stage Four was where Near mostly relaxed. He felt empty and drained from crying. Bt it was the bad kind of empty. The hollow empty where the thoughts that made you cry to begin with plague your mind. He knew there was one last thing he had to do before Near would relax completely and fall asleep. It took a considerable hit to his pride to do this. But I guess you lose your pride when you fall in love. He shut his eyes still holding Near tightly to his chest and began to sing his lullaby in the best french he could:

Fais do do, Colas mon petit frere

Near smiled in the slightest and sniffled again as he shut his eyes halfway.

Fais do do, t'auras du lolo.

Mello kissed Near's cheek and slowly twirled a white curl around his pointer finger.

Maman est en haut,  
Elle fait des gateaux

Near relaxed completely now. Letting his thin childlike body relax into the warmth of his blanket and his lover.

Papa est en bas,  
Il fait du chocolat

Mello held Near closer his chocolate breath ghosting across Near's skin as he stroked through snow locks.

Fais do do, Colas mon petit frere

Near closed his eyes and let sleep slowly overtake him. He breathed out a soft murmur of Mello's name. Mello's _real _name. Because Mello was _his_ Mihael.

Fais do do, t'auras du lolo.

Mello smirked seeing Near relax enough to drift off his tiny pale feet slipping out beneath the blankets to touch his toes against the floor. He pulled the old comforting blanket up tighter around Near and then laid back into the bed himself. He kept one arm securely around the sleeping boy and shut his eyes. "Goodnight Nate." and with that said he drifted off into a heavy sleep. Images of chocolates and cakes, and a small sleeping albino curled up with him in their safe sanctuary. Where emotions were for once _allowed._

_So there's my fanfiction. I do not own Death Note or it's characters I also do not own Fais Do Do._

_Okay in case you were wondering.  
An eggcrate: is a soft foam thing you put over your mattress. It's really comfortable lol._

_Why does Mello sing Near a french lullaby?  
Because in an rp I do with my boogie Near is half french. His mother is french and that's the lullaby she used to sing him as a child.  
The English lyrics to Fais Do Do are:_

Go to sleep, Colas, my little brother,

Go to sleep, and you'll have a treat.

Mama is upstairs making cakes,

Papa is downstairs making chocolate.

Go to sleep, Colas, my little brother,

Go to sleep, and you'll have a treat.

_So yeah that's basically it. If you have a probably with how OOC Near is you have to admit. Eventually everyone breaks down. And why is Mello alive after the Kira Case? Because I fucking said so lol._


	2. Cammomile for Mello

_**Sooo... today while laying around in bed because it is soo warm beneath my favorite blanket and sooo freezing outside it's confines I remembered that this blanket is what started the whole inspiration for the Fais Do Do storyline. I then also began thinking about how sooo many people favorited that story ^_^ No one really reviewed it.... *cough * * hint * but a lot of you favorited and that made me so happy lol So I decided this morning that it would be a good idea to add another chapter.. but this time for Mello's sad moments. To see how Near takes care of him. If I get even more reviews I made add on additional chapters for characters such as... Matt, L, and anyone else you have requests for. Yes, I take requests lol. If you have a request please submit whih pairing you want. Like if you choose Matt I can do MattXNearXMello or just MattXMello or any crack pairings lol I do threesome pairings and twosomes.. but no foursomes! lol. Let's begin shall we? **_

* * *

Many people depicted Mello as wild. He was a wild, brash, untamed beauty. He was fire. Liquid fire ran through his veins and created his very drive. It created his very _essence._

When people think of Mello as this wild man they think of rage, hate, lust, passion, _fury._ All the emotions from a hurt and tragic past. But no one ever thinks of him as someone who will cry.

Because most of the time _he doesn't._

Save for one day out of the year.

One tiny tiny exception.

_The anniversary of his mother's death._

_Mischa Keehl Beloved friend and mother. Lost a courageous battle against cancer and died on May 10, 1995. Forever in our hearts and minds._Those words and that day forever burned in Mello's memory. Nothing else ever bothered him as much as that single day. The only thing that ever came close is when Near's poor immune system would end up making him sick to the point of hospitalization. Then Mello would grab his rosary and sit by Near's bedside head bowed in silent prayer. Near would gaze at his lover in understanding large round eyes blinking with worry and lean up kissing the cross clutched tightly in the leather clad fingers murmuring a soft _Amen _as Mello would finish.

Near knew the moment he woke up what day it was. He could instantly feel the tension and pain in the air. He turned over onto his side and studied the empty spot on the bed beside him. He clutched his blankie tightly as he wondered if Mello had decided to leave or if he was still in the apartment. Shuffling noises and the shower being turned on informed him of the answer. Near climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the washroom door. The small boy gently pushed it open to peek in a small frown gracing his lips at the sight before him.

Mello was standing in the shower, head tilted back golden hair damp and sticking to his face. His plump lips parted just barely water droplets dotting them and some more clinging to his scar. The blonde's skin was soaking wet and glistening, his rosary still adorned his neck. The chocoholic turned his head eyes opening slightly to take in Near's bedraggled appearance. He stayed quiet for a long time before muttering lowly, "What?'

Near just shook his head. "Nothing.. I had just.. come to check on you.." The albino then stepped into the room shedding his baggy night clothes and walking over to the shower. He climbed in and stood in front of the tall blonde taking in his wet heat flushed skin. The small albino gently wrapped his arms around Mello in a gentle hug, head leaning against his chest. The blonde stayed stone still beneath his touch, muscles tensed and body stiff, then ever so slowly it relaxed a fraction and those warm arms wrapped around Near's tiny body.

Near gently starting tracing different pictures and patterns on Mello's skin. His thin pale fingers tenderly smoothing over the skin as his lover started blankly up at the ceiling. Mello's brow was furrowed his eyes glaring up at the ceiling as if he was trying to communicate to God how angry he was. Why did his mother have to have been taken? She was so sweet.. so comforting. She was soft blonde hair that smelled like flowers, she was a tender smile and a soft hand that stroked his bangs back in praise, was a hand gently giving him chocolate and soothing words when he fell and scraped his knee, was a kiss against a fevered forehead, and a soft body to snuggle against when it stormed. She was an angel. And she didn't deserve a death like that.

Mello's fists subconsciously clenched and he stepped back shoving Near away. Near just frowned softly as his back hit the cold wall of the shower. He watched Mello, quietly understanding. The man just towel dried his hair and shoved on the first clothes he could find. Jeans and a black shirt. He shoved his feet into his boots and brushed through his damp hair as he stormed out of the bathroom, door slamming behind him. Near just sighed softly and waited until he heard the faint noise of the motorcycle speeding off. Then he finished the shower knowing he had plenty of time.

After Near showered he stepped out and dressed in his normal attire. Then he walked into the bedroom and over to the bed taking off the blankets, sheets, and pillows tossing them all over the floor. He crawled onto the eggcrate covered mattress and began jumping up and down to fluff it up. After a few minutes of jumping on one leg. (His other was hard to walk or move on easily) He felt it give beneath him and he sank back onto the bed then crawled off. He took the sheets and blankets to the hallway and slid open the door revealing the washer and dryer. He shoved the blankets it in first and began to wash them then climbed his stepladder to reach the next shelf and pulled out Mello's favorite silk sheets.

He walked down the hall and flipped the thermostat on so that cold air circulated through the house making it slightly colder than necessary.

After putting fresh sheets on the bed and brushing through his mop of hair he went and put the washed blankets into the dryer. Then he went to the kitchen and grabbed as many chocolate bars as he could. The small boy carried them into the bedroom setting them on his bedside table. He fluffed each pillow as best he could then placed them gently where they should go. Two on Mello's side. One on his. One sitting on his side half on the bed half on the nightstand. He placed his teddy bear gently on top of the unused pillow. He then walked into the hallway pulling out the dried blankets and went back into the bedroom fixing them all gently. He cleaned the room diligently, sweeping the hardwood floor, folding and hanging clothes, vacuuming the rug, and cleaning the windows. Then he grabbed his house key and some money and hurried out of the house.

----_ohymygodwhere'dhegoyoudon'tknowbutIdo-----------_

After Near went to the florist he went into the kitchen setting the vase of Cammomile flowers on the counter. The albino then pulled out a glass and set it on the counter then opened the refrigerator and pulled out some milk and nesquik syrup. {Because that powder stuff is absolute bullcrap} He squirted the syrup into the glass giving a generous amount then poured in the milk and stirred it quickly until it was well blended to the perfect chocolatey consistency.

He picked up the flowers and the milk holding them both as carefully as he could. Then he walked quietly into the bedroom setting the flowers on Mello's nightstand then the glass beside it. Near sighed softly and checked the time hoping his lover came home soon.

It was a few hours later that Mello came home dripping wet from rain and jaw set into a tight line. Near was prepared though. The small pale boy had remade the chocolate milk several times and made sure the flowers had plenty of water. He knew better than to rush to Mello's side instead he waited until the depressed man decided to come in on his own. Mello took his time too. The blonde man kicked off his boots angrily leaving dents in the hallway wall he would just have to fix later. But right now he was so hurt he didn't care. He swore and tore off the wet shirt throwing it onto the ground then punched the wall leaving yet another hole. He walked down the hallway slowly then slammed open the bedroom door. Near didn't cringe. He just sat quietly on the center of the bed, towel in hand. Near stood up and hesitantly walked over to Mello. The blonde just glared at the floor, hair dripping water onto it's smooth surface.

Near hesitantly reached out and began drying the blonde's hair. Mello's eyes were bloodshot. And Near knew. But he would never tell Mello he knew. Because Mello had pride. And Near could never hurt it like that. Near gently dried Mello's hair then moved the towel down his neck and shoulders careful of the scar. Then he gently moved it over the sides of Mello's face. Mello just stood as still as he could his eyes shutting. He felt Near pull the towel back. Felt his jeans undo and he stepped out of them. Heard the soft shuffling noises as Near put them in the dirty hamper. Then he inhaled the most wonderful smell he could ever breathe.

The smell of cammomile.

_The smell of her hair._Mello opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the white petals in front of him. He blinked and followed the green stem down to the fingers that gripped it. Near just blinked slowly up at him, angelic expression worried and sincere. Near stood up on his tiptoes and Mello leaned down, nose pressing into the soft petals as he inhaled the scent_. _He shut his eyes, memories of his mother flooding his mind. Her laughter, her voice, her touch. But this time he wasn't bitter or angry. He just felt the fondness one feels for the person who the admire. Who they love and look up to. He kept his eyes closed and inhaled again. This time the soft touch he felt on his hand not his mother's... but his lover's..

He opened his eyes slowly and took in the sight of the small boy in front of him. Near just smiled softly and lowered the flower to hold up an unwrapped chocolate bar in it's place. Near's gentle smile. His worried eyes. The expression's he would only show to Mello. Mello shut his eyes and leaned in, carefully snapping off a corner with his teeth. He stood back and chewed slowly, allowing Near to gently guide him to the bed.

Near pulled his Mihael to the bed and gently pushed him back onto it. He sat next to Mello and gently plucked the petals from one flower and sprinkled them across the bed while Mello grabbed the glass of chocolate milk and drank slowly, his gaze drifting off in thought. Near put the other flower behind his ear tucking it into his curls as as Mello set the glass aside and laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Near gazed down at Mello then reached down and tangled his fingers into Mello's silken locks then began to gently scratch his head. The chocoholic's eyes slipped closed slowly and a soft sigh slipped past his lips.

Mello closed his eyes and let his memories flood back to him. Near smiled softly and kept scratching slowly and gently. He understood that Mello would never ask for this treatment. But he also knew that Mello enjoyed it. It erased his bad feelings. Mello would never admit he liked it. Near would never ask him too.. that's just how it was.

Near smiled slightly bigger and leaned down gently brushing his lips over Mello's. He could feel Mello's lips twitch into a smirk. And that's when Near knew it was okay again.. He had erased Mello's pain. And helped him feel better again. And that in itself made Near as happy as he could possibly be. He felt Mello's arms wrap around his waist and felt himself get pulled down. He giggled softly and leaned up nibbling Mello's lower lip. Mello just snickered and pulled the flower from Near's hair gently bopping the end of his nose with it.

Because even though this was the anniversary of the worst day of his life.

He knew he would never wish to go back in time and change it.

Because if he did that he wouldn't have this life he had now.

And he wouldn't trade this for the world.

_His Nate.. his Baby.._


	3. Nurse

_**Heeeyyy guys! It's me! Lol So I felt so good about this story I just had to write another chapter! Thanks so much to anyone who favorited it or reviewed it! You guys makes meh feel all fuzzy inside. Lol A special thanks goes out to -patterns-at-dusk- for all those sweet words. And not to mention all those ideas!! You are like... my new favorite person on fanfic.. possibly ever!! (you can't be my favorite person cause my favorite person is my sexy boogie. Sorries lol) So anyone who would like to review this chapter don't forget to give her an awesome shout out for giving me this idea! Oh and also this idea was given an ever better spin because my boogie oogie is sick :( And I hope she gets better soon. So this is dedicated to her!  
**_---------------------------------------------startofstoryohmygodMello'sgottheflu!-------------------------------

Mello.. was pissed...

Oh he was so much more than pissed. He was so pissed he could...do stuff!!

Oh yes.. evil stuff..

Maybe if his mind wasn't so delusional from fever he could think of what exactly it is that he would do but that's not really the point.

You see he went out with his dearest buddy.. Matt.. and Matt had the flu.

Now our favorite little ginger didn't know that the flu was contagious. And that if you had the flu you really should be in bed.

Basically what happened is as follows: Matt and Mello get in the car to go out. Matt sneezed and coughed. Mello breathed in his sick disgusting flu infested air. Matt got dizzy leaned over and proceeded to vomit profusely.

Right on Mello's lap.

So fast forward two days and here we are with a highly contagious. Fevered, vomiting coughing, sneezing, blonde little Russian lying in his bed surrounded by used tissues, the scent of Vick'sVapor rub, cough drops of various flavors, pills, a wet cloth, and empty cups of tea.

And on the pillow next to him rested a small silver bell.

Mello coughed harshly his throat dry and scratchy and all together sore.

He debated for a moment then reached over picking up the small bell and giving it a ring.

He rolled his eyes abit at the high frequency and called out in a scratchy husky voice: "Nurse Near...."

And Nurse Near appeared.

Dressed in a small white dress, a tiny cap pinned in his delicate curls, holding a large tray of steaming Shchi ( Traditional Russian Cabbage soup made with cabbage, meat, carrots or parsley root, spicy herbs, sour components.) the petit little albino walked over to Mello's bedside and carefully placed the tray on his lap and refilled his tea cup. "Yes M'ange?" Near asked leaning over to lightly touch the back of his hand to Mello's forehead checking his temperature.

"I was going to ask for food.. but I guess you read my mind." Mello said then proceeded to sneeze into a tissue and let out a noise similar to a frustrated groan. Near smiled very faintly at the sight of his normally fierce and wild lover so helpless and tamed. "I thought you would be hungry...I am glad I was right.." The little nurse sat on the bed next to Mello, legs folded politely beneath him since he was wearing a dress, and gently pushed Mello back into the pillows. "Just relax m'ange...This is why you have a nurse..." Mello just sighed and let himself be pushed back into the bed without a struggle then proceeded to open his mouth as Near held up a spoon full of hot soup. Near almost giggled but stopped himself and placed the spoon into Mello's mouth. "Did I make it right?" Mello just closed his mouth and chewed a bit on some carrot then nodded and swallowed. "Uh-huh." Near smiled softly and giggled as Mello opened his mouth again waiting for Near to feed him more.

Near smiled, gently brushing Mello's bangs off his forehead as he continued to feed him. Mello just obedientlyopened and closed his mouth occasionally sliding his tongue out to try to lick over Near's fingers teasingly, only to be scolded by his petit nurse with a soft smack on his hand and gentle warnings. Mello would just smirk and try it again a few minutes later. And thus this process repeated until all the soup was gone.

Once the soup was gone Near collected the tray and walked out quickly hips swinging back and forth as Mello followed the round little bottom with his eyes. Mello smirked wider to himself then coughed and picked up his tea sipping it slowly. He shut his eyes after a moment and laid back into his pillow enjoying the fact that his nose was unclogged and he could breathe again for a few moments. He relaxed as a soft small hand gently rested on his forehead for a moment then stroked down to his cheek. Near whispered quietly for Mello to open his mouth. And Mello opened it once more wondering what the albino would put in now. Something cold and plastic was placed under his tongue and he heard a beep then he closed his mouth and waited.

Beep beep beep.. beep beep beep.

Near hummed his lullaby softly as he removed the thermometer from Mello's mouth and checked the temperature. "It's 36.9 .. you're fever has gone down..." Near smiled, proud he had brought Mello's fever down then set the thermometer aside and gently brushed Mello's bangs back to place two soft kisses upon his forehead ,then both of Mello's cheeks, extremely careful as his lips brushed the scar.  
The blonde just sighed a bit, "Nurse Near.. I think I'm feeling much better.." Near just sat back and handed Mello two pills. "Is that so M'ange? Take these just so we can get rid of your flu.." Mello smirked and swallowed the pills with ease then wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled him close.

Near gasped a bit as he fell against Mello's chest and then let out a soft giggle. "Mihael..." Mello leaned down pressing a kiss against Near's forehead and chuckled. "Yes, Baby?" The little nurse just giggled and snuggled as close to Mello as he could. "Am I a good nurse?" Mello chuckled louder and gently began to stroke through his albino's hair. "Yes Nurse Near.. in fact I feel all better now...but.. I think I may have another problem." Mello smirked widely and gazed down at Near. The nurse blushed softly knowing what Mello was implying, "I've had special training.. I-i think.. I can help you with that...." Mello smirked and leaned down slowly his lips getting closer to his loves. Near shut his eyes slowly and leaned up.

Then right as their lips were about to touch in a tender romantic kiss....

_Near sneezed._

Hard.

Right into Mello's mouth.


	4. Hospital

_**Whoop whoop!! I've got another chapter up already! I'm in shock lol this is a new record for me but everyone keeps giving me such inspiration! This chapter is dedicated and inspired by Forbiddensoul562. Who in my opinion is one of the most amazing authors on fanfic. So anyway thank you all! And enjoy this chapter! Oh and I forgot to put this last time. M'ange. (My Angel)**_

_**------------------------------Sadchapterohno:(--------------**_

Mello had given Near the flu..

In any other normal person the flu would just make them miserable for a few days and give them an excuse to stay home from work or school. Or in small children prevent them from play.

But Near isn't normal. Near isn't an adult.. Near is as vulnerable as a newborn baby to disease.

And that's how Near ended up in the hospital.

The first day of Near's illness he sneezed and coughed and his fever began to climb. Around the evening that day his eyesight began to go. Albinism made him colorblind to begin with. And illness temporarily robbed him of the sense completely. When he read his bedtime story that night it was in Braille. And Mello was right at his side to help him when he needed to be handed a tissue for his tiny snuffly nose and to gently hand him a cup of medicine then a glass of milk to wash it all down. Mello phoned Near's doctor to inform him that Near had caught the flu and inquire if he should be brought in. The doctor said as long as he fever didn't get to high or if his legs didn't give way that he would be fine. He also said to just keep the albino in bed and keep him under constant watch.

So that night Mello gently pried the book from Near's fingers as he slept, closed it, put it away, cut off the light, and said a silent prayer for Near's health as he pulled the small boy close and began to drift off.

The next morning Mello walked in with a tray of toast and tea for his little love only to shake Near's shoulder, yell for him to wake up, and end up having to check his vitals because the sick boy wouldn't wake . Near was breathing but it was light, shallow, wheezes and his heartbeat was far too slow. Mello quickly picked the small boy up bridal style and ran out as fast as he could to the car. He placed the petit boy in and drove to the hospital as fast as possible.

Mello sat with the unconscious boy in his lap as he quickly filled out the information being careful as to all of his allergies, the fact he was diabetic, his height of 4 feet ten inches, his weight of 80 pounds, and his insurance information. Then he practically shoved the clipboard down the woman at the front desk's throat and deminded his lover be taken into care immediately. An attendant came out and placed Near on a stretcher rolling him off quickly. The doctor told Mello they were placing Near in a room and putting him under immediate survelliance. Mello just grit his teeth pulled out a chocolate bar and snapped it angrily then rushed back home to pack a back for Near.

In Near's bag he placed some undies(white boxer shorts), some pajamas, his blankie, toothbrush, special shampoo and conditioner then body wash (Near's skin was delicate and very sensitive), a ratty teddybear missing one eye, and a few books in Braille.

Then Mello packed a bag for himself consisting of: jeans and shirts (he didn't want to sit around a freezing hospital in leather), toothbrush, shower things, laptop, chocolate, a blanket, and a pillow. Then the blonde stood up grabbing both bags and hurried back off to the hospital.

Near had been placed in a private section of the fourth floor. He was sleeping quietly in his bed a few different tubes and needles hooked up to him. He didn't stir as Mello walked in and shut the door, all he did was burrow deeper beneath the covers, hiding from the cold even as he slept. Mello walked over setting the bags down on the floor and opened Near's pulling out his blankie and gently draped it over the sleeping boy. Then he picked up the teddy bear and gently lifted Near's arm and set the bear down putting Near's arm back down over it. The blonde then leaned down and kissed Near's forehead then sat down in a chair he pulled up by Near's bedside.

Mello bowed his head and pulled out his rosary clasping it in his hands and shutting his eyes in silence. He stayed like for a long time the only sounds filling the room were Near's breathing, obnoxious beeps from the machine he was hooked up to, and the faint noise of some stupid nurses talking and laughing.

After a long time Near slowly began to stir his eyes opening slightly then his brow furrowing as he tried to understand where he was. He opened his mouth to call out for his Mihael but the only sound that came out was a helpless little squeak. Mello frowned and leaned over touching Near's cheek gently and stroking to assure him he was safe as the blind boy stared emptily up at the ceiling.

"It's alright Baby... you're safe...just relax.. you wouldn't wake up this morni- no don't try to sit up- you wouldn't wake up.. so I had to bring you here.. just lay back okay?"

Near laid back on his bed and breathed in and out softly leaning into Mello's hand as he tried to relax. Near didn't like hospitals. He was terrified of them. And he hated being there because he knew it made Mello sad. It worried Mello that Near was sick. But Near also knew that it reminded Mello too much of when his mother had to be hospitalized for her cancer. And it brought back too many bad memories. Near desperately wished he could see, he hated feeling so helpless and small..especially when he knew that Mello was in pain because of this. The little albino reached his hand over slowly quietly searching for his Mihael.

Mello watched Near for a moment then reached out and carefully took his hand allowing their fingers to intertwine. "Don't worry.. I just want you to relax and focus on feeling better...okay?" Near nodded to weak to respond and shut his eyes, slowly fading back out into unconsciousness, his hand still holding on to Mello's.

---------------------------------------------ffwafewdayslater-------------------------------------------

Near had stayed in the hospital for too long in his opinion. Thankfully his eyesight had finally returned and slowly but surely he was getting over the flu. Right now he was currently sitting up in his hospital bed, Mello sitting next to him and holding a laptop as they put the finishing touches on a case. Near coughed and Mello saved a file and sent it off to the police force they were working with, and turned to gently rub Near's back.

:Are you alright?" He asked frowning with concern his hand instinctively going to his rosary for what was probably the millionth time in the past five days. He had been so worried about Near, and so much had happened. The second day Near had been in the hospital had been the worst. The doctors had to operate on Near, draining his lungs of fluid that had collected there and even having to place a tube down his throat for him to be able to breathe. The tube was taken out the next day, and Near was unconscious the entire time it was in, but seeing his baby so helpless and frail like that. Mello could hardly stand it.

But now Near was mostly okay, save for a small lingering fever, and a cough. But even that was enough to make Mello secretly panic. The blonde sighed and gently pulled Near close to his chest a hand reaching up to twirl a lock of snow white hair. Near shut his eyes and smiled then leaned over into Mello's chest letting out a soft noise of contentment. The two lovers stayed close like that for a while, until Near leaned up to kiss Mello gently.

They spent most of the afternoon like that, sharing tender kisses, Near snuggling into Mello, Mello rubbing the albino's back or stroking his hair, and they were content just like that. Because truth be told no matter how much he tried to hide it, this scared Mello shitless each time, it scared him so much that when the hospital attendants finally forced him out of Near's room for about an hour the devout Catholic ran to the nearest church to confess, pray, and beg. And Mihael Keehl never begged. And Near.. Near was terrified, But just the fact that Mello was there, always by his side was enough for him. He trusted his life to Mello. And knew that his Mihael would never let anything happen to him.

So the next day when Near was released from the hospital, Mello picked him up and carried him out to the car, then placed him, in the back seat with a tender kiss to his petal soft lips, and they both smiled knowingly to each other,

Mello then hurried to get into his side of the car. And drove as fast as he could home.

Then he picked up his little lover again and carried him inside to the bedroom.

Then once in the bedroom Near's arms wound around his Mihael's neck, and Mello's arms around his waist.

They gazed quietly into each other's eyes for a moment then leaned in and kissed warmly, like they hadn't kissed or held each other in one hundred years.

But really when you love someone doesn't a few days feel that long?

And that night after they had spent their bodies and Near lay panting softly on top of Mello's chest a shy smile adorning his features, Mello chuckled softly and gently pressed a kiss to Near's forehead pulling the covers up around them. Near just smiled wider and snuggled as close to Mello as he could feeling better than he could even ever remember.

Because good god it felt so good to be home.

To be healthy.

And to be with the only person who would ever make him feel so beautiful and loved.

Near kissed the rosary laying on Mello's chest and shut his eyes in peace murmuring a quiet I love you as he drifted off to dreams filled with silk sheets, smirking blondes, the scent of sex and chocolate, and...

_No such thing as the flu._


End file.
